


Disney's Hollywood Studios

by littlewitch34



Series: Remember the Magic [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, I'm sorry I'm doing you wrong Disney's Hollywood Studios, M/M, This is just filler to get to the next part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewitch34/pseuds/littlewitch34
Summary: An interlude: Sonny and Rafael at Disney's Hollywood Studios.





	Disney's Hollywood Studios

“I can’t believe that coaster actually went upside down three times,” Rafael admits, eyeing the Rock n’ Rollercoaster building behind them. “It really only felt like two.”

“So quick, ya don’t always notice three,” Sonny replies. He beams. “You were so good, too. Didn’t even freak out… after the launch.”

“Zero to sixty in two seconds is sort of a jarring experience,” Rafael points out. “I was startled.” He smooths the coral colored polo he’s sporting, his attire slightly mussed from the aforementioned zero to sixty in two seconds.

“I’m proud,” Sonny says, and it’s hard to tell if he’s serious or sarcastic. Somehow, Rafael finds it endearing.

“You should be.” Rafael smiles and bumps his shoulder into Sonny’s lightly. “Where to now, tour director?”

“Got us a Fastpass for Toy Story Mania.” Sonny grins. “It’s a ride and a game at the same time.”

“Oh, a rematch from the Buzz Lightyear one. I see.” Rafael smirks. “It’s time for me to win one.”

“How about loser buys our drinks tonight?” Sonny suggests, eyeing Rafael. His game face is already in place.

Rafael’s eyes widen slightly. “Oh, drinks. Wow, wining and dining me tonight, Sonny? Where are we going? The McDisney’s? Character dinner?” 

Sonny smiles wide at Rafael’s snark. “Actually, back at the hotel, there’s a pretty neat bar I’d like to check out.”

The thought of a night in is tempting for Rafael. Maybe that means sleeping in. He can convince Sonny to sleep in for one morning. He is a stellar lawyer, after all, and arguing is his gift; ask his mother.

“Deal. Loser buys drinks. Maybe drinks we can take back to our room?” Rafael asks casually.

“Mmm, maybe,” Sonny says. “Maybe one round at the bar and the second at the room with room service.”

Rafael’s eyes gleam. “Now, that’s what I call vacation.”

\---

Rafael loses miserably to Sonny. He’s never going to admit it, but his hand aches from the angle he had on the ‘cannon’ pull string used on the Toy Story ride/game to aim at targets. Rafael doesn’t have carpal tunnel, but he isn’t twenty-two anymore and this is a sad reminder.

“Looks like you’re paying the tab tonight, Raf,” Sonny teases, only rubbing it in a little. “I’m gonna drink the good stuff.”

“You only ever drink the good stuff with me.” Rafael rolls his eyes and huffs a little, but can’t help his smile. “I’m not arguing though. Looking forward to a little… quiet time with you.”

Sonny’s expression softens. “I am too.” He hooks his fingers around Rafael’s loosely. “You know how much I love Disney World and the hustle and bustle but… quiet night in sounds good too.”

“Anything more you want to do in this park?” Rafael asks. “Aside from the elevator of doom.”

“Tower of Terror, Raf, and… no. To be honest, that one sorta leaves me queasy.” Sonny wrinkles his nose. “Upside down rollercoasters? No prob. Jerking me up and down really fast? I get sick.”

“None of that,” Rafael says quickly. “Nothing that’ll come between you and me and our quiet night.”

“Time to start making our way back?” Sonny asks.

“Now that I’ve had my a-- butt kicked by you at both ride-games, I’d say it’s high time,” Rafael confirms, squeezing Sonny’s hand. “Let’s get some drinks and food in us.”

“Shower, too,” Sonny decides.

“That too. Now point me in the direction of the bus to the Polynesian,” Rafael requests with a tiny grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So honestly, in all my many fandoms, this is the first time I'm really working on something as a (short) series and it's hard, y'all! I do one-shots most, if not all, of the time. I have so much respect for authors of chaptered fic and series.


End file.
